survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
JT
|place = 8/20 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 27 | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= 5/21 | challenges2=3 | votesagainst2=10 | days2=33 |birthdate= |alliances2 = emergency-meeting}}JT '''is a contestant from'' SurvivORG: The AmazORG'' and SurvivORG: ORG Stars. He immediately made an impact as a notable character, and his struggle to stay alive in AmazORG remains one of the most iconic moments of the series. Additionally, he managed to make it deep in a tough environment during ORG Stars. He was voted as the 'Biggest Hero' and 'Fan Favorite' of the first generation of SurvivORG. Since playing, JT has moved onto the production team as a VIP, where his primary focus is being an integral member of the Wiki taskforce. Profile ''The AmazORG:'' Hey, viewers and ORGlumni; if you want to win for this season then you better hop on the JT bandwagon! I'm here to prove I'm more than just some active blonde in the discord and I'm out here ready to kick some ass with my killer social game. Watch out everyone, the Walmart Fabio Birza is taking AmazORG by storm! ''ORG Stars: '''Hey, I'm Jackson, better known around these parts as JT and the first ever recipient of "The Wavey Dude Stamp Of Approval". I'm a 19 year old student at Seton Hall studying child psychology and I placed 8th place in AmazORG because of hard work and social game. I didn't get super close to winning the game last time, but this time around I've learned from my mistakes and have gained the experience I need to take some names and kick some ass! ''The AmazORG In The AmazORG, JT started out on the Jaburu Tribe, where his emotional struggle to stay alive against the dominant Tambaqui majority would define the early part of the season. He managed to stay afloat during 3 straight Jaburu losses to begin the season, but was swapped onto a tribe with majority Tambaqui. Tambaqui threw the challenge (Attack Zone) to vote out one of JT and Randy, whom had a close alliance with each other. In an agonizing round, Tambaqui decided to vote split on JT and Randy in case one of them had the idol, putting 3 on Randy and 2 on JT. JT voted for Nico, but Randy voted for JT in an attempt to save himself, and it sent the vote to a re-vote, with both pleading for their life. JT eventually was spared by Trey, and at the next challenge, which was the SurvivORG auction, JT grabbed the Mutiny Option and hopped over back to Jaburu, saving himself from a near-certain elimination. He then voted out Ghostface and made the merge. At the merge, JT won the first Individual Immunity as the Jaburus attempted to woo the swing 3 of LSE, Moose, and Nifty. They were able to do so for the first two votes, but the Jaburus unwisely began to vote out the swing votes instead of the Tambaquis, leading to their demise one-by-one. JT attempted to convince Page to go to rocks at Final 10, but she was unwilling, and voted out Moose, which led to Cool being eliminated the next round, and then finally JT's emotional elimination occurred the next round, being voted off 6-2 to end up in 8th place. JT would eventually vote for Josh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In I Love You, but Go Fuck Yourself, the vote ended in a 3-3 tie between JT and Randy. On the revote, JT didn't receive any votes to be eliminated. ORG Stars In ORG Stars, JT was one of 3 AmazORG players selected to return, along with Trey and Adam. He immediately got off on the right foot, far better than his AmazORG start. He voted correctly each time, and managed to make the merge without even a vote to his name. He even helped name the merge tribe name, which was "Estrellas". He continued to make crucial plays in the post-merge, helping to expose minority alliances and voting in the majority every initial vote for the first 6 regular votes of the merge. He was targeted at Final 11, but his solid involvement in the "AmazORGlands" (AmazORG-Pearl ORGlands players) helped buoy him further in the game. He won Individual Immunity at Final 7, becoming the third player in SurvivORG history to win Individual Immunity in two separate seasons (AmazORG, F13) after Trey and Mauka. At the end, JT survived all the way to 5th Place, being eliminated for being a large jury threat. He was voted out unanimously, becoming the second-to-last juror. He was one of the few to come out of ORG Stars positively received, managing to avoid the negativity on the season. He later voted for his fellow AmazORG returnee Trey to win Sole Survivor. Voting History In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating JT's vote against him. Trivia * JT won the awards for "Hero of the Season" and "Best Confessionals" at the AmazORG reunion show. * He is the only person to be on a tribe with every member of the cast at some point in the game. To add to this, he managed to do so within the pre-merge portion of the game. * As of writing, he is the first and only player to attend every pre-merge Tribal Council in a single season. * JT is one of only four contestants to achieve a double-positive edgic rating; the others are Brian!, Victor, and Time. * JT came up with the merge name for AmazORG, which was Baleiro. He also helped come up with the merge name for ORG Stars, becoming the first, and so far only, player to have a hand in two different merge tribe names. * JT became the third player to win Individual Immunity Challenges in two SurvivORG seasons following his win at Final 7 of ORG Stars (AmazORG F13). The first was Mauka and the second was his AmazORG cohort Trey. * JT won the award for "Hero of the Season" for the second time in his career at the ORG Stars reunion show. As of writing, he is the only player to have earned the award twice. * JT has attended the most Tribal Councils out of all SurvivORG contestants, with a total of 26. * JT was hired as a VIP production assistant for SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands. Category:AmazORG Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Contestants Category:Hero of the Season Category:Best Confessionals Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:5th Place Category:VIP Category:Producers